LOST
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Chimaera itu mendekat perlahan dengan matanya menatapku dengan awas. Aku bisa melihat kedalam matanya. Aku yang disana sebagai mangsa. Sial. Mana tongkatku? Aku mungkin menjatuhkannya ketika tergelincir melewati bebatuan tadi. Benakku mulai berhitung. Berapa persen kemungkinan seseorang bisa mengalahkan Chimaera tanpa senjata. Jawabannya... nol persen.


**LOST**

 **by Ein Mikara**

 **Characters by JK. Rowling**

* * *

Chimaera itu mendekat perlahan dengan matanya menatapku dengan awas. Aku bisa melihat kedalam matanya. Aku yang disana sebagai mangsa. Sial. Mana tongkatku? Aku mungkin menjatuhkannya ketika tergelincir melewati bebatuan tadi. Benakku mulai berhitung. Berapa persen kemungkinan seseorang bisa mengalahkan Chimaera tanpa senjata. Jawabannya... nol persen. Aku tak mungkin menang tapi aku juga tak mau menjadi mangsanya. Sialan, waktuku tak banyak. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menghindar dari Chimaera.

"Tolong... Selamatkan aku", gadis itu menggenggam tanganku erat. Rasa dingin telapak tangannya mengalir keseluruh tubuhku membuat aku ikut menggigil. Ingin kugenggam lebih erat tangannya namun gigitan Chimaera telah menangkap kakinya. jika kutarik lebih keras maka ia akan kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Rasa takut membuatku melepaskan genggamannya. Seketika tangannya terlepas dan suara jeritan panjang mengiringi kepergiannya. Suaraku sendiri. Draco Malfoy yang pengecut. Chimaera menyeretnya menjauh dariku. Aku sendiri sudah berusaha bangkit, namun sia-sia. Punggungku mulai memanas dan terasa nyeri. Aku berteriak kesakitan, namun hanya gaung yang terdengar. Setelah lama berteriak tenagaku mulai habis. Mungkin inilah saat dimana ajalku telah tiba. Perlahan aku menutup mata merasakan semua rasa nyeri dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhku. Kapanku Chimaera itu bisa kembali dan memangsaku. Aku hanya menunggu giliranku.

/

* * *

15 Hari Sebelumnya.

"Pagi", Elise-pegawai kantor kementrian tempat dimana aku bekerja menyapaku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sedikit. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia meletakan beberapa gulung perkamen ke atas meja kerjaku yang masih rapi.

"Apa ini?", tanyaku sambil menatap mata dan bibirnya yang hanya membentuk garis tipis.

"Berkas yang harusnya sudah kau selesaikan 3 hari yang lalu. Dan aku bukan sekretaris atau asistenmu, Mr. Malfoy. Cobalah lebih bertanggung jawab dengan semua pekerjaanmu", wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu menatapku dengan senyuman remeh yang sering aku sunggingkan pada teman-temanku, dulu. Aku mendengus dan mengabaikan tatapannya, menatap kembali pada berkas perkamen dihadapanku. Merasa kuacuhkan dia menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan kantorku. Kini aku ganti menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman remeh. Hah, memangnya siapa wanita itu? Jika bukan karena ayahku yang memintaku bekerja di Kementrian tak mungkin aku sudi menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang paling aku benci. Tempat kedua orang tuaku diadili. Mereka mencicipi 2 tahun terpenjara di balik dinginnya dinding Azkaban.

Aku masih mempelajari berkas-berkas perjanjian kerjasama sihir ketika wanita itu kembali masuk dan lagi-lagi tanpa mengetuk pintu kantorku-yang memang sedang terbuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang protesmu akan cara kerjaku, tidakkah sebaiknya kau juga memperbaiki sikapmu? Aku kurang suka pekerjaanku diganggu. Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu meskipun ruangan ini selalu terbuka?", geramku.

Dia mengacuhkanku. Rambut ikal pendeknya mengibas ketika mempersilahkan seseorang ikut masuk dengannya. Dahiku berkerut. Sam Nicholas, kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional secara khusus datang keruanganku. Aku masih tercengang ketika suara cempreng Elise mencoba berdeham.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?", tampak sekali sorot kecewa tergambar diraut muka Elise ketika Kepala Departemen tempat kami bekerja menyuruhnya keluar ruangan. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya", tambahnya. Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku ketika mencoba menahan tawa.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari, Sir?", tanyaku saat pintu ruangan kantorku benar-benar tertutup. Sesaat tadi aku memperhatikan Elise menutupnya dengan perlahan agar bisa mencuri dengar. Jadi aku memastikan pintu itu benar-benar tertutup sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi. Seseorang akan bergabung dengan kita dan aku akan mulai membahasnya", dengan tenang ia mendudukkan diri dan menatap ke sekeliling ruanganku. Memang tidak besar. Tapi aku selalu menata barang-barangku dengan rapi sehingga aku tak perlu merasa risih atau mungkin malu.

"Sudah berapa lama anda bekerja disini, Mr. Malfoy?", tanyanya basa-basi.

"Kurang lebih 2 setengah tahun, Sir", ia mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku yakin kau sangat berbakat dalam hubungan International. Aku tak perlu sangsi bahwa mungkin beberapa tahun lagi kau bisa saja menggantikanku". Oke, aku mulai tidak yakin kemana arah pembicaraan kami.

"Bekerja dalam naungan anda adalah yang terbaik, Sir", jawabku membalas pujiannya. Ia hanya terkekeh ringan.

Suara ketukan pelan diiringi suara tarikan pintu membuat kami berdua menoleh.

"Miss Hermione Granger dari Divisi Hewan Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib sudah tiba, Sir", Elise mempersilahkan gadis bersurai coklat terang itu memasuki ruangan. Aku sempat terpana beberapa saat. Gadis itu berbeda dari yang pernah ku kenal selama 8 tahun di Hogwarts. Dia... berbeda. Dia tampak anggun dan manis. Oh, Drake, apa kau baru saja memuji rivalmu?

"Maaf saya terlambat, Sir", sapa Granger yang langsung duduk disebelah Sam Nicholas. "Saya kira anda berada di ruangan. Saya tidak menyangka pertemuan akan dilakukan di sini", lanjut gadis itu sambil mengusap sanggul rambutnya.

Aku tak begitu paham dengan fashion wanita. Tapi bahkan Pansy juga meluruskan rambutnya. Hermione yang dulu mungkin kutu buku tapi jelas bukan dengan gadis yang berada dihadapanku saat ini. Rambut ikalnya sudah hilang berganti rambut lurus dengan warna coklat keemasan. Bajunya lebih fashionable daripada 90% wanita yang bekerja di Kementrian. Jenis pakaian yang banyak ditemui di dunia mugle. Dia memakai dress terusan lengan panjang berwarna putih yang panjangnya mencapai mata kaki. Belahan dresnya hingga batas paha. Membuat para lelaki-khususnya aku menganga lebar saat menatap kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Sangat kontras dengan kebanyakan pegawai kementrian yang biasanya memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Rambut lurusnya ia sanggul dengan tatanan simpel tapi menarik. Jenis wanita seperti Umbrige yang berani tampil beda tapi dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang 10 kali lipat lebih baik daripada wanita kucing yang pernah mengajar di Hogwarts pada tahun kelima kami.

"Baiklah, karena anda sudah datang maka kita akan bicarakan masalah yang pernah anda konsultasikan sebelumnya", sahut Sam Nicholas sambil mengerling ke arah Elise yang tiba-tiba mengerti dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bisa anda ceritakan lagi masalah yang telah anda bicara tempo hari supaya Mr. Malfoy bisa mengikuti pembicaraan kita, Miss", Granger mengangguk mantap mendengar permintaan Mr. Nicholas. Dia menatap kami bergantian kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Saya bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-makhluk Gaib yang lebih tepatnya berada dalam divisi Hewan. Tantangan kami-divisi Hewan saat ini masih tentang pasar gelap penjualan makhluk khususnya hewan-hewan gaib. Selama 3 tahun terakhir saya bekerja grafik menunjukan angka kematian drastis makhuk-makhluk tersebut. Termasuk di Luar Negeri. Kami merasa ini sudah dalam kondisi kritis dan harus ditindaklanjuti lebih jauh. Beberapa orang yang sudah menyelediki kasus ini menemukan banyak kejanggalan. Mereka setuju dengan pendapat adanya sekumpulan orang yang memang memburu, mengoleksi atau bahkan menggunakan makhluk gaib tersebut untuk tujuan tertentu. Saat ini saya sedang mengajukan pembentukan Tim Khusus yang akan menangani masalah ini. Tetapi ada kendala yang saya hadapi. Selain kekurangan anggota juga karena masalah perijinan Internasional. Ijin Internasional sangat sulit didapat karena banyak negara-negara sihir yang melegalkan perburuan hewan magis. Itu sangat memprihatinkan menurut saya. Beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah berbincang masalah ini. Yang saya inginkan tetap sama. Yaitu dukungan dan bantuan untuk mendapatkan ijin di negara-negara yang nantinya menjadi tempat penyelidikan kami", Hermione mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memandangi kami satu persatu. Jujur sedari tadi aku takjub menatap wajahnya yang serius. Dia masih seperti dulu. Cerdas dan Peduli. Sama seperti ketika ia memperjuangkan persamaan hak makhluk sihir non manusia yaitu para peri rumah dan manusia serigala-yang ini rumornya karena ia menghargai mantan guru kami, Remus Lupin. Aku yakin dia memang terlahir untuk hal-hal ini.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy, kau sudah dengar semuanya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?", tanya Sir Nicholas.

"Saya bisa membantu penyelidikan. Selain saya punya hubungan yang baik dengan banyak negara sihir yang pernah bekerjasama dengan kita, saya juga telah hafal sedikitnya 20 tanah negera sihir yang pernah saya singgahi. Dan tentang apa saja konflik di negara tersebut. Dengan memahami kekuatan dan kelemahan sebuah negara saya kira akan mempermudah kita untuk memperoleh perijinan dengan memanfaatkan hal-hal tersebut. Mungkin itu bisa membantu?", usulku dengan tidak menunjukkan antusiasme. Padahal aku sangat berharap sekali bisa bekerja bersamanya. Kapan lagi? Sudah terlalu lama kami menjadi rival. Bukankah saatnya kami menjadi.. er... teman mungkin?

"Itu sangat membantu, Mr. Malfoy. Terimakasih", jawab Granger diluar dugaan ia mengembangkan senyuman yang nyaris membuat lututku lemas.

"Baiklah, saya akan membantu mengurus perijinan pembentukan Tim yang anda butuhkan. Apa anda sudah memberi nama Tim ini?", tanya Sir Nicholas sambil menatap Granger yang tergugup.

"Secara khusus belum. Karena kemungkinan yang menyelidiki secara langsung hanya saya seorang. Sedangkan yang lain harus berjaga disini. Kami masih menghadapi konflik yang biasanya. Jual beli telur hewan magis. Staf saya yang lain harusnya mampu menangani kasus disini. Sedang penyelidikan perkumpulan yang tadi kita bicarakan akan saya tangani secara langsung", Sir Nicholas hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya yakin Mr. Malfoy mampu memberikan bantuan yang anda perlukan. Kapan anda berdua mulai berdiskusi langsung dan memulai penyelidikan? Karena secara tidak resmi kita sudah menyepakati pembentukan tim ini. Saya selaku pimpinan Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional yang akan bertanggungjawab serta nantinya akan berdiskusi pada Kepala Kementrian secara langsung", Granger mengangguk mantap. Matanya nyaris berair. Aku bisa melihat tatapan terimakasihnya.

"Kapan saja saya siap", jawab Granger sambil menatapku.

"Mungkin sekarang?", tawarku harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah, anda berdua bisa memulainya sekarang. Saya akan kembali ke ruangan. Apapun yang anda perlukan, anda hanya perlu memintanya", Sir Nicholas memandang kami bergantian kemudian keluar ruangan.

"Well", kataku memecah ketegangan diantara kami. Speninggal Sir Nicholas kami sama sekali belum berbicara satu sama lain. Alasannya, pertama aku canggung. kedua, otakku buntu hanya dengan memandanginya. "Mari kita bahas, Miss".

"Hermione", ralatnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Hermione".

"Kalau begitu kita tinggalkan keformalan? Draco. Kau juga harus memanggilku Draco", dia mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya kita harus berbasa-basi dulu. Mengingat dulu kau menganggapku musuh, atau mungkin sampai sekarang?", selidiknya sambil memicingkan mata. Aku menyukai gayanya.

"Hahaha", aku terkekeh tanpa sadar. Aku tak ingat pernah menganggapnya musuh. "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu musuh. Sama sekali tidak. Rival ya. Musuh? Tidak. Aku tidak menganggapmu musuh. Hanya seseorang yang bisa kuolok. Jujur saja dulu aku ingin berteman dengan Harry Potter. Tapi karena dia malah memilihmu dan Si Weasley aku jadi membencimu. Dan membencinya juga tentu saja. Aku iri", kataku membuka tabir gelap diantara kami.

"Kau iri? Pada kami?",tanya sambil melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Ya, aku iri. kalian memiliki satu sama lain. Tidak denganku. Teman-temanku loyal karena mereka melihat orangtuaku dan kekuasaannya. Bukan karena aku", jawabku setengah melamun kembali kemasa lalu.

"Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?", tanya Hermione setelah berdeham. Sepertinya ia mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Lebih pendiam tetapi saat ini aku baru merasa memiliki kasih sayang orang tua. Mereka lebih memperhatikanku lebih daripada saat aku kecil. Bukankah itu lucu?", jawabku balas bertanya.

"Aku rasa itu adalah kemajuan yang baik. Kau bahagia kan?", sejak kapan dia peduli aku bahagia atau tidak? Harusnya dia membenciku bukan? Meskipun ketika perang dunia sihir berakhir kami tak lagi saling bermusuhan tapi bukan berarti kami menjadi dekat.

"Tentu saja. Dan bagaimana denganmu?", aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui keadaannya. Tidak ada cincin diantara jarinya. Itu berarti Weasley belum juga melamarnya.

"Aku... baik. Yah.. beginilah. Tak ada yang menarik. Hidupku bisa dibilang terlalu monoton", jawabnya dengan nada enggan yang ketara.

"Kau masih dengan Weasley?", tanyaku keceplosan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa jika aku sudah tak bersama dengannya kau mau mengajakku kencan?", terselip nada menggoda disana. Aku yakin saat ini Hermione sedang menggodaku.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin menolak pesonamu?", balasku membuat wajahnya merona.

Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian kembali menatapku. "Kau bisa mengajakku kencan nanti sepulang kerja. Aku lupa kalau sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan divisi Hantu". Aku bahkan belum bisa mencerna kata-katanya ketika ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Apa dia menawariku kencan? Apa artinya dia sudah tidak bersama dengan Weasley?

TC


End file.
